B2W2011: Angry Boy
is the 4th chapter Pokémon Adventures: Volume 53. Synopsis On the boat, Hugh meets up with his sister, who came to visit him. Just as the class visits Castelia City, Hugh, Whitley, Blake and Roxie immediately find an injured man, who is a victim to Team Plasma. The group goes off to fight against them, though Hugh's rage grows larger. Elsewhere, Colress managed to find Zinzolin and interrogates him. Chapter Plot On the ship, Hugh sighs that his sister came with him. Hugh's sister apologizes, feeling he is angry. Hugh denies that, stating he is merely surprised. His sister was worried, for ever since he enrolled in the school, she couldn't communicate with him, hence why she came to the festival. Hugh apologizes for not being able to talk to her during the chorus competition and remembers the list on the memory chip. He admits he is looking for a Team Plasma member, who is amidst his class. His sister feels she has finally managed to do something on her own since five years ago. Hugh decides to remain silent about Team Plasma and describes his school's activities, permitting his sister to be with him, asking that she stays hidden. From the boat, the girls are amazed to see the skyscrapers of Castelia City. Leo descends down, realizing they are nearly at Castelia City. Hugh's sister mistakes him to be her brother and seeing Deino, she becomes startled and falls over the boat's railing. Leo quickly grabs Hugh's sister by her hand and becomes nervous to touch a girl's hand. Leo, out loud, yells he can't let go of her, else she would fall in the sea. Fortunately, Deino pulls Leo by his pants' tail, allowing him to pull Hugh's sister on board. Leo apologizes, since he didn't think Deino would startle her. Hugh's sister replies she knows Deino didn't mean to frighten her, but she remembered another Deino with scary eyes. Leo assures her Deino is behind him and considers there are no bad Pokémon. He feels only trainers are bad and even if there is a scary looking Pokémon, it can still be good if its trainer is good, too. Hugh comes and sees how his sister is patting Leo's Deino. Hugh approaches them and is greeted by the two, though Leo feels intimidated. Hugh kneels down and begs Leo to be silent about his sister being on board. Leo promises to cooperate about it. They come on the top of the ship, hearing as Cheren thanks the captain. The captain replies it is fine that he class has him as a supporter. He promises he will pick up Roxie the next week. Cheren recalls that Roxie said she'd "give back" Blake and wonders what she means by that. Roxie replies her father, the captain, was a movie star. When she made a movie at Pokéstar Studios, her father was moved that he wanted to become a movie star once more, recalling how he'd neglect his work to be at the studio's entrance. When he saw the big hit movie about Foongus girl and Dewott kid, he realized Blake and Whitley were better than him, and so he quit. She thanks the two for maintaining the peace in her family. Whitley asks about this big hit and is told by Blake they did sign a contract with the company about the movie, which was shown at the Pokéstar Studios and can even be downloaded. Whitley wonders what "lord N" would say about it and is terrified to realize there is a chance that he saw the movie. She panics, wishing that was not how it seems. The girls comment how Whitley is a great help and compliment her, though Whitley is even more terrified. Cheren announces everyone is free to do what they want, but must meet up at the docks at 5 PM. As the class moves on, some going to the name rater and others to the Gym, Blake decides to enjoy the sea breeze a bit. The girls promise to return with Casteliacones. However, Roxie finds a knocked out person, who is the member of the executive committee of Unova's choir festival. Roxie explains she wanted to meet up with this guy, but found certain figures around the docks. The man reports he was attacked by some black-masked figures, who even took his Karrablast. He remembers how they said they "were going to liberate it", a sentence that makes Hugh, Whitley and Blake terrified. Hugh orders Leo to watch over his sister, recalling he was the top 8 in the Unova Pokémon League. Roxie finds some grunge, identifying these people are using Grimer and Muk at the sewers. Just as she goes with her Whirlipede, Whitley decides to accompany her, sensing that these men may know of N's whereabouts. Hugh and Blake join in, too, which makes Roxie pleased, who asks of the girls to watch over the man until the ambulance arrives. Hugh is glad he managed to find Team Plasma to battle with and while Whitley thinks of N, Blake sees Hugh and Whitley are his obstacles. Arriving to the sewer entrance, they see the keyhole was cut off. Blake explains someone else was here, as there was no need for the workers Roxie spoke of to do that. They enter the sewers, where Blake warns them these Team Plasma members can hide anywhere. He also asks why Whitley decided to come as well. Whitley is nervous to answer, but Hugh shushes him down. Suddenly, the group is attacked, so everyone dodges Team Plasma grunts' Muk's attacks. Blake notices these grunts wear the same outfits as those he encountered when he fought Tornadus. He also notices the sages Bronius and Ryoku. Hugh tells he has waited five years for this moment and is ready to unleash his rage. Blake is surprised, as Hugh has his Vibrava use Dragon Breath to hit the Muk, who come to attack the group. Hugh hides himself, cursing that he lost sight of Blake and Whitley. However, he reminds himself the real target is Team Plasma. A finger is pointed to his back, ordering that he does not move. Hugh is annoyed they got behind him, but he turns around and sees a Croagunk, who speaks it is with the police. It asks of Hugh (who is shocked) to tell it what he knows of Team Plasma. At the cold storage, Colress points out he did search and call, yet there was no reply. He thinks that the man, Zinzolin, was just too scared and ran off. Zinzolin states it was time that he saw the Hood Man, who is addressed now to as Colress. Colress ignores that, asking of Zinzolin to tell a story and has Beheeyem use Wonder Room. He remembers Zinzolin had his own ideals five years ago, which grew apart. He takes off Zinzolin's goggles and asks what is his progress about Kyurem. Debuts Pokémon *Roxie's Whirlipede Move *Wonder Room Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 53 chapters